Constant
by a-proud-fangirl
Summary: The only constants in their lives are each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way. A collection of drabbles for Royai Week 2016! Day 7 - Choice. "She dreaded this day, and now she have to make a choice."
1. Warm All Over

**I wasn't able to write ahead for day 1, so here have a short drabble!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned FMA.**

* * *

It was so cold outside.

Riza Hawkeye shuddered as she burrowed herself in the blanket. Unlike most people, she hated snow. She finds it hard to walk to her work every morning. She shivers every minute of the day. She suffers from sleepless nights. Just like tonight, instead of getting enough hours of sleep, here she was staring at the ceiling.

She tossed and turned. She tried counting sheep but to no avail. It is 4 AM, and she has to be up at six. Riza was about to get up and grab a book when she felt his hands snake into her waist and pull her close.

"Can't sleep again?" came Roy's sleepy voice. She somehow envied him for being able to rest tonight.

She hummed. "How come you can sleep peacefully in this cold weather?"

"It's because you're here." He tightened his hold unto her and drifted away to sleep again.

She sighed, it was a good thing he wouldn't be able to see her blush. His arms and his words made her feel warm, and it made her smile. She faced him and hugged him back. Finally, sleep got hold of her.

* * *

 **A/N: I really plan to write longer works in the next days, but I don't know my mind has a mind of it's own... HAHAHA let's just see what will happen.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review! I really wanted to know what you think of this drabble that I wrote quickly just to make it to the deadline haha**


	2. Splashes of Color

**A/N: Here you go a second oneshot from me. Hahahaha I did this right after posting the first one and I tried to make it looooong. I hope I did a good job haha since I really don't feel like functioning lately and my love for FMA and Riza Hawkeye just made me sit down and write. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I would be tons okay if I own FMA.**

* * *

"Hey, Lieutenant? Is it already afternoon?"

Riza Hawkeye turned her head to the sound of his voice. Her superior, Roy Mustang, was lying in a hospital bed. She mirrored his image – in a bed wounded, tired, yet relieved that that entire ruckus with Father has ended. The difference between them is that his hands were wrapped on bandage, and hers was around her neck.

The other difference, she painfully mused, was their eyes.

She swallowed. "Yes sir, it is."

He showed her that smile that he reserved only for her. They have been alone for quite some time. Their friends left an hour ago; the nurses won't be back for another three hours. It was why Roy was confident that only she would be able to see that smile.

"Tell me, Riza," Her name rolled from his lips like it was his prayer, and it is hurts her to hear that. "How does the sky look?"

She glanced at the window near his bed. Different shades of orange and yellow were playing with each other as the sun set. The sky looked like it was angry, like it was burning. It was on fire, and it reminds her of the man asking her about the sky. "Sunset, sir." She replied. "Just the way you like it."

He leaned on his bed in content and sighed "That's nice."

"Yes sir, it is." She replied, ignoring the fact that she can feel his eyes boring on her. As if nothing changed. As if he can still see beneath her mask. She didn't like it one bit. She tore her gaze away from him and she looked at the walls in their room. It was dirty white and brown.

Her thoughts ran into her mind, and it wouldn't stop. It ran from him, to her, to everything that happened these past few months, back to him again. She always imagined back then how they would be reunited after months of separation. Riza never thought that it would be like _these_ – black and gray tainted with red.

Red was the color of blood they lost. Red was the most dominant color he will ever remember, from the pool of blood she drowned on moments before his eyes became dull gray. Gray was the new color of his eyes. It is the complete opposite of his lively eyes back then, a proof that from now on all he would see is black. Black was the color that he will be used seeing to. Black was everything he shouldn't have. Black was the color of the worse events they had been to. And yet here he was, smiling at her as if it did not bother him at all.

Riza can't help but think that it should be her instead of him. He did everything that he could to protect his country, and she just followed the plan he made. He did not deserve this. He has other plans on making Amestris a better country to live in, and losing his sight can hinder him from acting on these plans. She did not protect him enough. Yes, he was still alive, but somehow she failed. He should be the one seeing the color play of the sunset not her. He should be the one seeing the colors of the walls.

She should be the one with dull eyes, not him.

She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take hold of her even though the night was just starting. She didn't want to think about anything. She just wants to shut her eyes from all the splashes of color that he wouldn't be able to see. She felt like she doesn't deserve to see those. He should see these, not her.

"Don't cry, Lieutenant." His voice halted her thoughts.

Her eyes widened and she froze. "W-what?"

"You're crying."

Riza brought her hand to her face and she let out a tiny laugh. He knew her better than she knew herself.

"I'm sorry, Roy." She whispered, wiping the tears off her eyes.

He snickered. "For what? You did not do anything wrong."

She looked at the picture frame hanging near her wall. It was a painting of a couple walking under the rain on an autumn evening. It reminded her of them. He should be seeing this orange and blue dominated work of art, not her.

"Stop feeling guilty about this, Riza." Again, it never failed to amuse her that he can still read her thoughts even though he lost his ability to see.

"Who says I am feeling guilty about this?" She replied, still not bringing herself to look at his face.

She heard him sigh, and she also heard movements from his bed. It made her look to see that he was trying to stand up by himself.

"Don't-" He raised his hand to quiet her.

"I am blind, Lieutenant. Not paralyzed." Roy started walking and made his way towards her. "Allow me to walk towards you, please."

Riza did not budge. She watched him move slowly to her bed. As he reached near her she held his hands and helped him sit.

"So," Roy began as he was settled in her bed. "Are you going to stop feeling guilty or not?"

Riza heaved a sigh. "It is not that simple, Roy."

"Yes, it is." Roy replied, as he held her calloused hands with his. "What happened was unavoidable; you did your job well."

There was silence before Riza responded. "You don't deserve this, Roy."

He smiled sadly. "You don't deserve it, either. Stop thinking that you should be in my position."

It left Riza's mouth slightly hanging. "See," he continued while tracing her face with his fingers "I know you too well to know what you are thinking."

She held his hand closer to her face. "You won't be able to see again."

He gave her that smile again. "I know, but you're still alive. That's all that matters."

Now, she braved to look in his eyes. They were still dull gray, but this time she saw something it in that she did not see before. "You're alive, Riza. That's all that matters to me." He touched her hair as he spoke. "The thing that I hate the most about being blind is that I wouldn't be able to see you again. Your blonde hair, your brown eyes. Everything about you. I hated the fact that I won't be seeing you again. But at least you are still alive and breathing." His eyes were still dull gray, but this time she saw the fire in his eyes.

"That is more important to me than anything, which is why you did your job well."

Riza did not know how to respond, so she just hugged him tight.

Roy froze for a split second before hugging her back. "I missed you. " He whispered.

All she can do was hug him tighter in response.

And when Dr. Marcoh visited them the next day to offer him the Philosopher's Stone, she smiled. For it meant that he will be able to see those splashes of color again.

* * *

 **Yay or nay? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. :D**


	3. She Who Holds the Stars in Her Hands

**Disclaimer: I would be totally happy if I own FMA.**

* * *

He found her at the roof, looking straight at the sky.

"Ah! There you are, Ri!" Roy Mustang yelled in a sing song manner. He reached the last rung of the ladder and jumped as he stepped on the roof.

Riza Hawkeye, his teacher's daughter, glared at him in a manner that only she can. She placed her index finger to her lips to quiet him.

"Oops, sorry." The fifteen-year-old boy whispered as he tiptoed towards Riza. She rolled her eyes at him and continued staring at the sky. Roy debated whether he should lie down beside her or just sit down. He wanted badly to feel what it was like, lying down next to a girl you like. But when the girl you like is Riza Hawkeye, you will certainly have second thoughts. So he decided to sit down instead.

"It is way past your bedtime." Roy said, watching the stars on the sky mirrored on Riza's eyes.

She glared at him again. "Which is why I told you to be quiet; Father does not know I am here."

"He will, if he sees the ladder near his bedroom window." He gestured at the ladder.

She lifted her hand. Roy knew what it meant. She wanted him to be quiet. But because he was Roy Mustang, he did the opposite of what she said.

"What brings you here?"

Riza heaved a sigh, it seemed like she wouldn't get the peace and quiet she wanted. With a straight face, she asked. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Roy never tore his gaze away from her. "Yeah, you are."

She tried to contain her small laugh, but she found it hard to. "Idiot, do you even know what I am talking about?"

Roy's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. _Shit_. "Uh, no." He shook his head.

"You're turning red like a tomato, Roy." She laughed as she teased him, poking his stomach with a stick she found lying somewhere.

It was Roy's turn to glare back at her, but she did not notice it as she pointed to the sky. "I was talking about the stars."

He followed her gaze and gasped. It was not as beautiful as the girl he was talking to right now, but it was amazing. They glowed and twinkled in the sky, looking down at the people on earth like they deserved such thing.

"Yeah," he said. He turned his gaze to her. "They are beautiful."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Do you want to join me stargazing? You can lie down here next to me, you know."

"Sure!" Roy exclaimed right away as he did what he was told, and she laughed. He loved hearing her laugh.

The thought that he was lying down next to her was just sinking in, and suddenly he became sweaty. She began telling him all the facts she knew about stars, and he wasn't really listening to every word she said – he was listening to the sound of her voice. He kept staring at her and she still doesn't notice. He can see the wonder in her eyes. He can see galaxies in the freckles on her face.

Riza continued pointing out all the constellations she knew, not noticing the way the boy beside her swallow her whole through his eyes.

"That one is Orion, it is very easy to identify along with the Ursa Major, and that one is-"

"You really must love the topic of stars." Roy said.

Riza faced him with a small smile on her face. "Yeah. Well not just stars, Roy." She glanced back at the sky again. "I love reading about the universe as a whole."

He followed her gaze. "You mean planets, moons – stuff like those?"

"Yeah," Riza rested her head on her right hand as she looked at Roy. "You know what? I sometimes think that there are living things in other galaxies."

He noted how their faces were somehow close. "Oh really? Like an alien?" He also noted how she felt at ease with him somehow that night. She was smiling more often. Maybe it was because of their topic. But he was enjoying every minute.

"I was thinking that it could be possible that there are creatures that looked like us." She lied down again.

Roy smiled at the idea. "Imagine that there is a Riza and a Roy also looking at the sky right now, in whatever planet the live in. And that the Riza in the planet also loves stars."

"The Roy in there must be an idiot, too."

"Hey!"

She laughed as she stood up and held out her hand to him. "Let's go, Father might be wondering where we are."

He took her hand and stood up. Roy did not want to leave yet, but his hand on hers made him felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?" She asked, still not aware that they were holding hands.

He just squeezed her hand tight, and she looked at him back with the same wonder that she has when she looked at the stars.

* * *

 **Young!Royai for you people. :) I had fun writing this! Please leave a review! And be happy. :D**


	4. Why Did You Forget?

**A/N: Well I really tried to make today's prompt work. There was just, too much stress going on in my life rn that I want this to be a happy piece. I was planning on making a piece that is so, so sad but I don't need that kind of negativity in my life rn HAHAHA**

 **Disclaimer: The world will be better if I owned FMA hahaha**

* * *

Roy Mustang woke up with a big smile on his face. He hummed as he took a bath. He gave the counter a tip after he ordered a bagel. He greeted people with a "hello" as he passed them by. As he entered his office, he gave all his subordinates a warm smile as they did their paperwork. His female Lieutenant was not in her desk when he arrived; he cannot wait to see her, especially on this day. Today was his most favorite time of the year. It was _their_ day.

A few minutes after he sat down on his desk, the office door opened. Riza Hawkeye entered, with a ream of paper on her arms – the paperwork they will be working on this week. She was as beautiful as she was the day he first saw her back when they were kids, Roy mused. She distributed equal amounts of paperwork to the team with a calm manner only she can, and as she approached him Roy sat straighter.

"You're late, sir."

Roy chuckled. "Well it can't be helped, Lieutenant," he said, smiling at her as he took the papers. "Today is a special day, after all." He was beaming.

She, on the other hand, acted like nothing special about that day was happening. She looked at him quizzically. Riza handed him the papers, and returned to her desk afterwards to start working on her share of papers. Roy mouth's was left hanging.

"Uh, chief?" Jean Havoc began to speak. "Why the face?"

He chose to ignore him. "Hawkeye, do you know what day is it today?"

Riza lifted her head and glanced at him. "Monday, sir."

Jean asked. "Why is there anything special about today, sir?"

"No, nothing. Just an ordinary day." Roy replied, emphasizing the word _ordinary_. He cannot believe it. She forgot. _Riza Hawkeye forgot that it was their anniversary._

She was reading the paper on her hand while Roy continued looking at her. "Do you have any problem, sir?" She looked at him, without even smiling.

"No," Roy said. "Like what I said, it was an ordinary day."

Jean looked at both of them for a moment, and when Roy did not react he began narrating a story about his date the previous night. The other men laughed and joked with him while Riza had a small smile on her face. Roy, on the other hand, wore a scowl as he reviewed and signed documents on his desk.

He can still remember it clear as day; how she told him that she loved him back a couple of years ago. Memories of that specific day flashed back at his mind as he absentmindedly signed his name on a paper. He remembered telling her that he loved her before he left for the military. He remembered telling her he loved her when he returned. He remembered telling her he loved her during Ishval.

The first time she replied those three words back was a few months after he burned her back, and that was their anniversary.

They don't celebrate anniversaries like what other people usually do. They just acknowledge the fact that it was a special day, usually they just look at each other and smile during office hours. Then when work shift ends he would take her home and they would spend the night together. And for them it was already special, since it was only one of the few days they can act as a couple.

And to think that she forgot about it, well it was like a punch in his stomach.

Lunch break came, and she didn't greet him. Work hours ended, and she left early to meet Rebecca right after Breda, Falman, and Fuery bid their goodbyes. _Really?!_ Roy thought. He heaved a sigh. Maybe Riza was going through some problem that she doesn't want him to know, or maybe she was on her monthly period. _Or maybe she really forgot it was your day,_ he knocked that thought off his head.

"Something off with you and Hawkeye, chief?" Jean halted his train of thoughts.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're like trying to get her attention every minute and, I dunno, she never notices."

Roy scoffed. "Wow, thanks for pointing that out Havoc," he said. "I appreciate it."

Jean lit a cigarette. "Oooh. Trouble in paradise."

Roy stood up and grabbed his black coat. "Don't start-"

"Just go to her apartment tonight." Jean cut him off.

Roy was confused. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Jean puffed smoke from his lips. "Go to her apartment tonight."

He started walking towards Jean. "Why? Is she going through something? How come you knew and I don't?"

Jean shrugged. "Maybe because we're also friends? Come on, Roy," He stood up. "Just go."

He did what he was told.

Roy was worried. The way Jean told him to visit her in her apartment that evening was enough to alarm him. How come he did not notice what was going on with Riza? Whatever this is might be so worrisome that she forgot their day. Roy took a deep breath before he knocked on her door.

"Lieutenant?"

He heard the sound of footsteps scurrying inside, and also some objects falling. He tried knocking again.

"Hawkeye? Are you okay?" He waited for a few seconds before he finally decided to grab her spare key on his pocket and open the door himself.

Roy's eyes widened as he stepped inside her apartment. "Wow." He muttered under his breath.

The lights on her apartment were off, but the candles placed in every nook and cranny were enough to light up the place. There were petals of roses on the floor, and the dinner smelled wonderful. It was like he was in a very elegant place, the only thing out of place is that Riza wasn't wearing something formal – she was wearing his shirt.

"You shouldn't be here yet, it's only eight!" Riza exclaimed, her face was somewhat annoyed that Roy found it cute.

Roy tried to stifle his laughter. "Jean told me to go here!"

"That idiot," she muttered. "He didn't tell you what time, did he?"

Roy shook his head while smiling. "Is this the reason why you totally ignored me all day?" He walked towards Riza and hugged her.

"Well," Riza kissed him on the cheek. "I told Jean to tell you to go here by nine, so that I will have time to prepare myself."

Roy chuckled. "You don't have to prepare," he tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I rather have you wearing my shirt than a dress over any other day."

Riza raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "In fact, I want this shirt to be on the floor right now than on you."

She laughed when he said that. "You pervert," and then she kissed him. Oh gods, he thought he would not be able to kiss her tonight. This was the first time they celebrated their anniversary like this, it excited him more than words could ever explain.

"I did not forget," she whispered as they broke apart for air. "Happy anniversary, Roy."

* * *

 **What can you say guys? Please leave a review! I really wanted to know what you people think. :) AND HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	5. You Are My Favorite Song

**Disclaimer: I love FMA, but I don't own it.**

* * *

Roy Mustang loves music. That is a fact known by everyone. He has tons of music records in his bedroom. He turns on the radio every time he is in the apartment. He hums every minute of the day. He sings in the shower.

He loves hearing the birds chirp every time he passes by the park. He finds the chatter of officers at the cafeteria comforting. He does not find the honking of cars annoying.

But of all sounds, the ones he loves the most are words that come from _her_. How she greets him every morning. How she reprimands him every time he slacks. How she whispers _I love you_ every evening.

Those are music to his ears.

* * *

 **And here is a short drabble from me. Haha please review! :)**


	6. Ignite Me

**Look who just crammed today's prompt. HAHAHAHA**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, free ice cream for all.**

* * *

i.

He can't do this anymore.

Thirteen-year-old Roy Mustang ran his hands through his hair, his eyes darting to all of the papers in his desk. It was already one in the morning; his alchemy session will start later at eight. These formulas and writings on the papers were very hard to comprehend, and now his mind would not cooperate with him. The words his alchemy teacher, Berthold Hawkeye, told him hours ago reverberated on his mind. _I might have made the wrong decision on choosing you as my apprentice._

Before, he would've done everything to prove he's wrong. But now, all he wanted to do was believe in him.

Roy cannot help but think that maybe, he wasn't fit at all to become an alchemist. Sure, he passes all the written tests that Master Hawkeye gives him, but when it comes to practical tests… he fails every time. It was hard for him to apply all that he had read and memorized in real life. No matter how much he tried, he cannot perform _basic_ alchemy. And that was only the basic, how will he perform the complicated ones?!

"Knock, knock," a voice outside the door said. It was Master Hawkeye's ten-year-old daughter, Riza. "I brought you some hot chocolate."

His mouth curved into a small smile. "Thanks, Ri." He said as she entered the room and placed the mug of hot chocolate in his desk. "You should be sleeping."

Riza shrugged. "I have a test in algebra." She took a glance at his appearance. Puffy eyes and dark circles, hunched back, messy hair. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I am," he reassured her, and him. "I am."

Riza went poker-faced. "Don't lie to me, Mustang."

He faked a laugh. "I'm not lying." He shook his head, trying to convince Riza that he was fine. That he was not losing faith in himself. That he can still catch up with the lessons Master Hawkeye was teaching him. He tore his gaze from her and continued staring at his papers.

She sighed. "I have faith in you, Roy." He looked up at her and saw a small smile plastered on her face. His breath caught in his throat, she was looking at him with confidence in her eyes. It almost made him believe in himself. _Almost_.

"And you are telling me this because…?"

She patted his back before turning on her heels. "I just thought I should let you know." Riza closed the door and left his room.

The touch of her hand lingered till the hour of his practical test. And for the first time in his life, he was able to perform basic alchemy. Master Hawkeye asked him what made him finally accomplish that simple task, and he resisted the urge to answer Riza's name.

ii.

"Why the long face, Mr. Mustang?"

Years have passed - he never thought it would end up like this. Roy already graduated from the military. What was supposed to be a visit to convince Master Hawkeye to join the State Alchemist program turned out to be a visit to bury him six feet under the ground. The only agenda he could tick off his list was seeing Riza again, and learning the secrets of flame alchemy.

For so long, he had wanted to see her again. Roy thought that his petty crush on Riza Hawkeye would disappear when she was out of his sight. Turned out he was wrong. Out of sight doesn't really mean out of mind, when all that his mind plays were memories and what ifs that involve her. He wasn't sure if what he felt for her was still a petty crush.

Now, she was sitting in front of him with a mug of hot chocolate on her hands. He remembered the time she brought him one: it was when he was on the verge of giving up. How sad it was to think that they could never go back to those old days. He knew that he wanted her. He wanted to hold her now that she was near him. But he also knew that she does not feel the same way. She was somehow distant, as if they weren't friends before. She got back to calling him "Mr. Mustang", like how she called him back when they weren't close. She treats him like a guest – not someone that she longed to see, someone that she missed.

He blamed it all on himself. He did not respond to her letters. He dismissed her phone calls. He came back to learn the secrets of flame alchemy, which was apparently tattooed on her back. He dreamed of seeing her shirtless, but not like this. Not when she was looking at him with pain and trust mixed in her eyes. How was that even possible? She must've think that he just used her. It made his heart heavy with guilt.

She brought the mug to her lips – how he wished that he was that mug of hot chocolate.

"Nothing," He breathed out.

Riza raised her eyebrow. "Don't expect me to believe that."

Roy stared at her brown eyes. Those beautiful, brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

And as usual, she can read through him. "You have nothing to apologize for, Mr. Mustang."

In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to hear her say his given name. But he was not that selfish, after all that he did to her. "No, I have-"

"Don't carry the weight of the world around your shoulders, Roy," she finally said his name. "Like what I said, you have nothing to apologize for."

Silence spread in the dining room, the tick tock of the grandfather clock was all that can be heard. Roy should be resting - he would be leaving the next day, but his mind wouldn't let him do that. He was sorry for not saying goodbye to her the day he left. He was sorry for not responding to her calls and letters. He was sorry for not stopping Master Hawkeye from tattooing her back. If only he easily understood what his Master Hawkeye was teaching him years ago, then he wouldn't have the need to put all these secrets on her back.

And just like before, he was again losing belief in himself. He wasn't fit to be an alchemist. He does not deserve to be near the presence of the girl he wanted for so long. He cannot create a better future for the country he was living in.

"I have faith in you."

Those five words shook him from his reverie. Roy realized that he was closing his eyes shut, and as he opened them the first thing he sees was her face. Just like before, there was confidence in her eyes. It was always that way: she still believes in him, when he lost the faith in himself.

"It wasn't your fault that Father tattooed this on my back, and I already forgive you for not answering my calls and letters," Riza said. She placed her mug of hot chocolate – which was now warm – in the middle of the table.

Roy stared at the half-empty mug. "But still, I am sorry."

He heard Riza sigh. "Well," she began. "If you really want to make up for it, you can promise me one thing."

Roy brought his gaze back at her. She was leaning forward, her lower arms resting on the table. "Anything."

"All that you said to me about a better future - make it happen."

Roy was about to say something about believing in him too much when she cut him off. "And don't tell me that you are not sure you can do it, because I know you can. You have the heart, the talent. What could go wrong?" She reached for his hands, and he stopped himself from squeezing it tight. "I will always believe in you."

"I feel pressured right now," he joked. "Honestly, with this big trust you are giving me, I hope I can repay you."

"You should, and I know you would," she said, and they both laugh. It was just like the old times, but this time his faith in himself returned because of that smile on her face and the amount of trust she gave him every time.

iii.

He told her he loved her at the night their team was transferred to Central City. He helped her move into her new apartment, deciding that he could unpack his own boxes after helping her. As they were both stocking old books in a shelf, he leaned into her. She smelled of gunpowder and daffodils. His mind was a box full of tangled thoughts -he cannot think straight. And as he slowly leaned closer she pulled him toward her. The next thing he knew was that they were kissing.

He always wondered what it was like to kiss Riza Hawkeye. Roy made up different scenarios in his head on how their first kiss will be. He imagined it happening in an undercover mission, he imagine it happening after office hours. And he has debates with himself whether it would be rough or slow. The kiss they were sharing right now was infinitely better than the ones he imagined.

It was slow at first, but after a few minutes it became rough. What happened afterwards was a blur. They waltzed into her bedroom, their clothes were on the floor, their bodies were pressed together and neither one of them would let go. The tension between them was gone, replaced with a new feeling of comfort. As he kissed every inch of her body, he realized that he was in love with her for years.

But Roy was afraid. He does not deserve her, he never deserved her. Riza was everything he can never have. She makes him into a better person, but can he say that he also does that to her? He still blamed himself for the tattoo on her back. He turned her into a murderer when she followed his footsteps and joined the military. He burned her back. He makes bad decisions. Yet, she still believed in him. Whenever the fire in him was dying out, she was always there to ignite it.

Roy and death were best friends. Many of his friends died. Maes Hughes died recently, and that left a big hole in his life. He was afraid that one day, it will be Riza's turn. He does not deserve her at all, and she should avoid him at all cost.

"I don't think I can do this," he said, when they lay tangled in the sheets.

Riza laid her head on his chest. "You always say that," she said.

"Do you even know what I am talking about?" Roy asked as he played with her hair.

"Mhm," she lifted her head and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You doubt yourself again and you need someone to talk to, which was why you offered to help me unpack my things in the first place."

Roy heaved a sigh. "With all that's happening, and with Maes dying, I really don't know how to act."

There was confidence again in Riza's eyes; Roy wondered where she gets those. "Think of all the people who believe in you. Think of all the people who will have a better future when you are at the top. Think of Maes, think of me," she laid her head on the pillow next to him. "I'm here; I won't leave."

Roy spoke before he can even stop himself. "I love you."

She froze, and it scared him that she would not repeat those words back at him. But when she opened her mouth to speak, she ignited the fire in him once more.

"I love you, too."

iv.

"I was curious," Roy said. "Are you about to say something?"

They were walking back to the car from Maes' grave. It was the night of the Promised Day, and the rest of the team were waiting for them to return. Mrs. Bradley, whom they kidnapped hours ago, was asleep when Roy left.

"Nothing, sir," Riza replied.

Roy rolled his eyes. "And to quote what you usually say, _do you expect me to believe that_?" He sniggered.

"Oh, so you find that funny?" was her reply.

Roy came to a halt and turned around to face her. "No, really. You were about to say something earlier. What was that?"

Riza averted her eyes. "We really should get going, sir. Breda and the others are waiting."

He raised an eyebrow. "You really wouldn't tell me?"

There was a pause before she decided to speak. "You know what I would say, Roy."

He knew. She read him all too well. She knew he was nervous. She knew he was thinking of the possible outcomes of their plan. She knew that he still had a little doubt in himself that won't go away.

Yet, Riza never got tired of reminding him how much she believes in him.

"Thank you, Ri," he said. Riza's eyes widened and it made him smile. The last time he called her by her nickname was when they were still young.

Now they were at a major turning point in their lives, and as long as she was there with him he knows he can carry out his promise.

v.

 _She almost died. She almost died. She almost died._

Roy's mind kept repeating those words as he held her amidst the chaos that was happening.

 _I almost lost her. Just when I told her that I can't afford that to happen I almost did._

He felt sick. This was what he feared the most – her being gone forever. And it almost happened. Roy cannot believe he let that happen.

This was the reason why he does not deserve Riza Hawkeye. He attracted death to the people he loved, and she was a person that he loved more than himself. He closed his eyes tight, and he felt nervous. He does not want her to be hurt again. He felt slightly discouraged.

"Roy," he heard Riza whisper. "I won't leave you, okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was soaked in blood, and she looked very exhausted. But as usual, her eyes still had that fire. That fire that motivates him to keep going.

"I know," he replied. "But I cannot do this without you, you know?"

"You have to, even when I'm gone." Riza held his hand that was on her arm. "But, you won't do this without me. Like what I said, I won't leave."

He clung onto her word as he helped her stand up. And the look on her face before they started walking was enough to keep him going.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Unwanted Choice

**A drabble again, because now I am at loss for ideas hahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: I want to own FMA so bad.**

* * *

A lot of times, Riza Hawkeye's heart was in the right choice. She made the right decision in joining the military. She did the right thing to ask Roy to burn her back. She chose to follow him, and she never regretted making that decision.

But this time, she was at a loss.

As she walked towards her superior who was burning the homunculus, her mind went back to the day he asked her to shoot him if ever he strayed from the right path. _This was it_ , she thought. This was him straying from the right path. She was shaking as she watched him walking towards Envy's true form.

She already made her choice. Riza made a promise to him years ago, and with a heavy heart she will do just that.

With shaking hands, Riza pointed her gun at him. Her heart, though, wasn't in the right choice.

* * *

 **Please do leave a review!**


End file.
